R.F. Daley
Robert Francis Daley (born April 16, 1955 in Denver, Colorado, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *A Matter of Matter (2010) - Narration *All Frontiers Are Jealous (2011) - Narration *Arctic Wings (2014) - Narration *Battlefield Earth (2016) - General Snith *Beyond All Weapons (2012) - Narration *Black Towers to Danger (2013) - Narration *Branded Outlaw (2008) - Narration *Brass Keys to Murder (2012) - Narration *Cargo of Coffins (2009) - Narration *Cattle King for a Day (2011) - Narration *Danger in the Dark (2009) - Narration *Death Waits at Sundown (2012) - Narration *Dead Men Kill (2010) - Narration *Destiny's Drum (2010) - Narration *Devil's Manhunt (2011) - Narration, Oofty, Spanish Mike McCarthy *False Cargo (2012) *Fifty-Fifty O'Brien (2014) - Narration *Forbidden Gold (2014) - Narration *Golden Hell (2010) - Narration *Greed (2011) - Narration *Gun Boss of Tumbleweed (2013) - Narration *Gunman's Tally (2013) - Narration *Hell's Legionnaire (2012) - Narration *Hostage to Death (2009) - Narration *Hurricane (2012) - Narration *Hurtling Wings (2011) - Narration *If I Were You (2008) - Narration *Inky Odds (2012) - Narration *Killer's Law (2014) - Narration *King of the Gunmen (2013) - Narration *Loot of the Shanung (2014) - Joe, Narration *Man-Killers of the Air (2012) - Narration *Mister Tidwell, Gunner (2014) - Narration *Mouthpiece (2012) - Narration *On Blazing Wings (2011) - Narration *One Was Stubborn (2012) - Narration *Orders is Orders (2009) - Narration *Red Death Over China (2012) - Narration *Sabotage in the Sky (2009) - Narration *Sea Fangs (2010) - Narration *Shadows from Boot Hill (2012) - Narration *Six-Gun Caballero (2009) - Narration *Sky Birds Dare! (2012) - Narration *Spy Killer (2008) - Narration *The Baron of Coyote River (2010) - Narration *The Battling Pilot (2012) - Narration *The Black Sultan (2013) - Narration *The Bold Dare All (2014) - Narration *The Carnival of Death (2011) - Narration *The Chee-Chalker (2009) - Narration *The Crossroads (2010) - Narration *The Devil — With Wings (2013) - Narration *The Dive Bomber (2013) - Narration *The Falcon Killer (2011) - Narration *The Great Secret (2008) - Narration *The Green God (2014) - Narration *The Headhunters (2011) - Narration *The Iron Duke (2009) - Narration *The Lieutenant Takes the Sky (2013) - Narration *The Magic Quirt (2012) - Narration *The No-Gun Man (2014) - Narration *The Phantom Patrol (2012) - Narration *The Professor Was a Thief (2009) - Narration *The Red Dragon (2014) - Narration *The Sky Devil (2013) - Narration *The Sky-Crasher (2009) - Narration *The Slickers (2014) - Narration *The Toughest Ranger (2012) - Narration *The Trail of the Red Diamonds (2011) - Narration *The Tramp (2012) - Narration *Tinhorn's Daughter (2014) - Narration *Tomb of the Ten Thousand Dead (2012) - Narration *Trick Soldier (2013) - Lieutenant, Narration *Trouble on His Wings (2012) - Narration *Twenty Fathoms Down (2013) - Narration *Under the Black Ensign (2008) - Narration *Under the Diehard Brand (2009) - Narration *When Shadows Fall (2012) - Narration *While Bugles Blow! (2012) - Narration *Wind-Gone-Mad (2009) - Narration *Yukon Madness (2010) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *Sid Meier's Civilization V (2010) - Military Advisor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2016. Category:American Voice Actors